


Please Check Your Clothing At The Door

by shotforme (wentpostal)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, ash is a virgin what a shocker, the other two are mentioned once or twice so no tag for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentpostal/pseuds/shotforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Edited to ask a quick question of you lovely people!)</p><p>"The older boy took a deep breath, knowing this could bring back the strange feeling that had always stopped him in his tracks before, but he couldn't feel it building yet and took that as a small miracle. He pulled back from the kiss, murmuring a quiet, “you too,” before slipping his singlet over his head and off to the ground. Luke copied his actions, tossing his shirt somewhere into the darkened room. The two sat there quietly, breathing a little heavier than normal, waiting for something, anything, to happen."</p><p>or</p><p>Ashton is a 20 year old virgin and fed up. Luke offers to help him get it over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Check Your Clothing At The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted something off an anon-submit box on tumblr, so I'm really nervous :c Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, and so are nice comments if you want to (no pressure).
> 
> The title is from 'Shiver Shiver' by Walk The Moon and it's a great song you should check out!
> 
> !!!!!!!!EDIT: please please comment and answer me
> 
> Would anyone care if I wrote more in this verse? Maybe like a friends with benefits to lovers thing? Like... Luke and Ash keep fucking and trying new things and then feelings happen?

It wasn’t a big deal. Seriously, it wasn’t a major _thing,_ it was just… the way his life had panned out so far, is all. At least, that’s what Ashton told himself whenever he got to thinking about the fact that he had made it just over twenty years on this planet and he, well, he was still a virgin.

And not just a virgin, but a total virgin, save for a few handjobs here and there and one very weird blowjob that Ash doesn’t like to think about.

This wouldn’t be a problem if he weren’t in a world famous band with three other guys who all lost their virginity by the time they were sixteen. They had girls and guys throwing themselves at them all the time, and Ashton knew he was decently attractive. He knew he could have done it by now if he wanted to, he just never felt like it was right with anyone before. Ashton was too busy and stressed out with his career and his friends, especially Luke, to let himself linger on that for too long, though.

Luke and Ashton’s friendship had always been a bit different compared to any of the other relationships between the boys. The two somehow cuddled even more than the rest of them, always going to the other when in need of comfort or a serious talk. They found themselves going off to the back lounge often just to get some peace after a show or a long day of interviewing. Luke confided in Ashton nearly everything that worried him, and that made the whole virgin situation even worse.

The guys didn’t know, not even Luke. The oldest boy was too nervous that they would tease him or poke fun at him because of it. The drummer was especially nervous about Luke’s reaction—the two had talked through both of their sexuality crises, Luke’s first kiss with a guy, and Luke’s first time. Ashton had given him advice about everything, even if he had to make a few things up. If Luke had ever wondered why Ashton didn’t tell him many details about his first time, he never asked.

And Ashton wasn’t a prude, damn it, he wanked just as much if not more than the other boys. He had a healthy sex drive. He just hadn’t had sex yet. And to be completely honest, it was starting to drive him crazy, leaving him thinking about it almost 24/7.

\--

The boys had just arrived to their London house after what had to be the world’s most delayed flight in history. Ashton was exhausted, cranky, and honestly just wanted some time alone to jerk off and then sleep for twelve hours. Unfortunately for him, Luke had caught on to Ashton’s mood and knew him well enough to know it wasn’t just the plane.

The older boy had just walked into his dark bedroom, dropping his bags on the ground and plugging in his phone to start some music when he hears soft footsteps padding behind him.

“Ash… can I come in for a minute?” Luke asked him quietly, standing in the door Ashton forgot to close.

“Honestly, Luke, I just want to be alone and get some sleep,” Ashton said, not even turning around to look at the younger boy. He heard a small sigh and the door closed, dimming the room even further, the only light coming from Ashton’s phone and the streetlights outside. He thought Luke had left, but felt a pair of arms come around his waist from behind, the younger boy’s chin resting on his shoulder.

“I can tell it’s more than that. You’ve been quiet a lot lately and you keep snapping at everyone. You wouldn’t even talk to us on the plane.” While he spoke, Luke rubbed Ashton’s sides gently, hoping to relax his tense figure. “We talk about everything, c’mon. I’ve told you literally every embarrassing thing about me.”

“Luke. Please. I’m really tired. Can we talk in the morning?”

“Hmm… No.”

“Luke—”

“Nope,” he cut the older boy off. “We’re gonna talk, and we’re gonna cuddle, and then we can sleep for three days and everything will be better.”

Ashton was really in no mood to argue with the boy, but he was a terrible liar and incredibly nervous about where this would go considering what exactly had been plaguing his every thought. While he silently freaked out, Luke pulled him over to the bed, momentarily letting Ashton go so they could pull off their shoes and jeans. Once Luke settled on the bed, he pulled Ash down next to him and pulled him into his side by an arm around his waist.

“So, what’s been on your mind lately?” He questioned gently, rubbing at Ashton’s side again. This was Ashton’s last chance to get Luke out of here. Maybe if he told enough of the truth, the younger boy would just leave.

“…completely honestly? I was gonna have a bit of private time, if you get what I mean.” The hand on his side paused for a moment while Luke processed. He may be the smartest, but he was definitely a bit slow sometimes.

“You were… oh. I, um. I’m interrupting then, aren’t I?” Luke looked down at the older boy, biting his lip. Ashton nodded from where his head was cushioned on Luke’s chest.

“Slightly, yeah.” Ashton paused for a moment before looking up at him, seeing that Luke actually felt bad for interrupting his wank. “S’okay, the cuddles are nice too.”

Luke chuckled slightly before his face went serious again. “That can’t really be what’s made you so upset for the past week though, can it? I mean, you could’ve gone to the restroom or the back lounge whenever… we all do it all the time,” he giggled again, looking down at Ashton. “So… what really is it then?”

Damn. Now what? Ashton thought, a mantra of _he’s gonna fucking laugh if I tell him_ running through his mind, keeping him from telling Luke the whole truth. “Well, maybe I like a bit of privacy, yeah?” Ashton tries next, knowing that probably wouldn’t fly.

The younger boy looks down at him with an eyebrow raised. “You remember that you jerked off during a keek, right? That definitely happened.” It wasn’t obvious at all unless you knew what was happening, but still. Luke definitely knew what was happening. He didn’t want to admit that he had watched that keek countless times, but still. He knew what happened in it.

Ashton grinned; he couldn’t help himself. “Yeah, okay. That definitely happened once.” The two laughed at the memory before Luke pulled Ashton a bit closer, a tighter grip on his side.

“So… you still haven’t told me. Is it really that bad Ash?”

Ashton was a sucker for their nicknames; they always made him feel especially close to the other boys but Luke even more so. He sighed quietly, struggling to keep his secret any longer with Luke’s concerned expression and comforting embrace, but he couldn’t keep himself from thinking Luke would just laugh in his face. What kind of twenty year old actual-rock-star was a virgin?

“No, it’s just. It’s been a really long time since I’ve… gotten laid, and I’m a bit cranky, is all. I’m sorry if I worried you guys.” Ashton studied his lap, fiddling with his fingers before drumming on his thighs a bit, something he always did when he was nervous. That wasn’t a total lie, right?

Luke blinked a couple of times, asking “Is that all?” before looking down at the older boy and realizing just how nervous he seemed, the drumming giving it away. The younger boy was quick to backtrack. “Not that, not that that isn’t a big deal, you know, I totally understand. You’re probably frustrated and, oh god, I’m probably just annoying you aren’t I?”

The drummer couldn’t help but giggle at Luke’s outburst, pulling Luke into a quick hug to reassure him. “You’re not annoying me; it’s fine.” Luke sighed quietly in relief, squeezing Ashton before letting him go and sitting up more on the bed, getting up.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you alone instead of cuddling tonight, let you get to it. We’ll go out tomorrow so you can pull someone, okay?”

Ashton groaned quietly at the thought of going out, really not wanting to go through that _again_. Countless times, the boys had gone out, Ashton had found a pretty girl or boy who seemed nice enough and who he definitely thought was hot, but every time he got back to his room, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t know what it was. He just couldn’t do it, literally. Ashton wanted to get it over with at this point, just to see what it felt like. He had always secretly hoped once he had gotten past his first time, the problems would stop. Unfortunately, the more time that passed, the more Ashton worried these problems would never go away and he’d forever be a virgin.

Also unfortunately for the older boy, Luke heard Ashton’s disagreement.

“What, don’t you want to go out? We can get you laid. You know we’ll help you out, be your wingmen or whatever it is, find a hot girl, stay out of the house for a bit… It’s not like I haven’t done that for Cal or Michael. You just usually don’t need our help, is all.”

Ashton groaned again, rubbing a hand down his face, finally deciding, _fuck it._ “There isn’t gonna be some hot girl, Luke. It just. Ugh.” He groaned again, regretting ever starting this conversation. “Nevermind.”  
The younger boy looked at Ashton, completely lost and confused at this point. “What do you mean? Of course there will be hot girls, or guys. Whichever you want right now.”

Ashton sighed, looking up at Luke with a sad smile on his face, “No, there really won’t Luke. There really won’t.”

“And why not?” He was utterly lost now.

“Because there never has been a hot guy or girl for me. Never.”  
Luke’s confusion grew with every time Ashton spoke, way too exhausted to comprehend what was being said. “Have you lost your mind? I am so confused right now, Ash. Just tell me what’s going on.”

The older boy couldn’t take it anymore. “There’s never been a guy or girl for me, Luke, because I’m a fucking virgin.” He laughed at himself, at how ridiculous this whole thing was now that he’d finally told someone, finally said it out loud. “I’m a fucking virgin with both sexes. I’ve only ever had a couple handjobs and one awful blowjob. Now, you can feel free to laugh at me and then please just leave me alone.” Ashton held eye contact with Luke, begging him to try and defy him.

Luke’s brain was going completely haywire, so many thoughts repeating themselves over and over again, _virgin how? but we talked about our first times, ash is a virgin, he was lying before? how the fuck, virgin ashton, untouched ashton, virginvirgin—_

“… What?” And _wow, so eloquent Lucas, you’ve really outdone yourself_ , he thought. “I mean, I just, but, no. I—there’s no way. I just. I have so many questions.” As he kept rambling, the full extent of Ashton’s words caught up to him. “Wait, fuck, you think I would laugh at you? Ashton, you’ve got to know I would never laugh at you.”

Ashton had finally dropped his eye contact when Luke started talking, receiving the opposite of the reaction he ever thought he would. He kept his eyes in his lap, only glancing up when Luke said he wouldn’t laugh at him, seeing his serious expression. The drummer sighed quietly, putting his head on his hands, accepting the fact he wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon. Now that Luke knew, both boys knew they were in for one of their serious conversations. “Just… come sit down. I know you want to talk now.”

Luke sighed quietly, moving back to the bed and settling in next to Ashton. “Do you mind if I ask a few questions?” After the older boy shook his head, keeping his gaze towards his crossed legs and refusing to look Luke in the eye, the singer spoke again. “Why haven’t you had sex yet? Do you not want to? We talked through all of this earlier, when we both figured out we liked boys, but you never mentioned that.”

“No, I definitely, _definitely_ want to, it’s just. It hasn’t happened yet.”

Luke nodded along, trying to understand. “Do you know why? Because I’ve watched you pull people before, when we go out. I could have sworn I saw you take people to your room.”

“I never slept with any of them, clearly… sometimes they got upset, but mostly it was alright.” He sighed quietly, trying to figure out if he even could explain why he hadn’t slept with them. “Honestly, I tried. I tried so damn hard to sleep with them. But every time something got started… it just felt wrong, it felt awful. Something about it made me really uncomfortable in the pit of my stomach, like the person was just… wrong. Completely wrong.” His voice grew softer as he explained himself, still looking at his lap and drumming quietly with his fingertips. “I thought it would go away, but… I’m starting to get worried it’ll never feel right.”

The singer stayed silent a few moments, trying to absorb Ashton’s words and think them over before blurting out anything stupid.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to wait, Ashton—”

“But see, that’s the thing Luke! I don’t want to wait. I don’t want to. I’ve never wanted to wait for ‘the right person’ or something like that, like, yeah I think you should have some kind of feelings and attraction to someone before fucking, but it’s not like you need to love each other first, so clearly that’s not what’s holding me back. That’s the problem. I don’t know what’s holding me back.” The older boy sighed, leaning back into his pillows. “I just want to get it over with. I think if I could finally get it done the first time, I wouldn’t have this problem in anymore. It’s just… the first time, that’s the issue.”

Luke chewed his lip, spinning this lip ring while he thought over Ashton’s words again, an idea forming in his mind. “So, you just want it to be done with? You don’t care about who it’s with?”

Thinking Luke just wants more information, Ashton nods. “At this point, no, I don’t really care… as long as I kind of like the person, enough to not get that weird feeling in my stomach. I just… I really want to know what it feels like. It’s got to be amazing.”

The younger boy chuckles softly, nodding in agreement. “It does feel pretty great, usually.” Luke chewed his lip again, calling out a soft, “Hey Ash?” before he can think about what he’s about to say. The older boy hums softly in response. “What about… me?”

Ashton froze. “What about you?”

“I mean, you talked me through my first time before it happened and everything went really well even if you apparently hadn’t done it before like you said you had. I could… help you with yours? Maybe… maybe it won’t feel wrong with me. And I won’t be mad if it doesn’t work, like some of the others were. I understand if that’s a stupid thought, but I want to help because it’s obviously bothering you and I hate to see you so upset and so worried about something that’s not even that important after it’s over, and—”

“Luke. Breathe.” The older boy scooted closer to Luke, their sides now pressed together from shoulder to hip as he weighed Luke’s offer. “You would really do that?” Ashton had to admit that Luke had a point—he probably wouldn’t feel awkward with him, _god I hope not, if this feels wrong with Luke I’m doomed_ , and Luke would never judge him.

Luke just smiled as Ash moved closer, feeling him relax a bit. He reached up and cupped Ashton’s cheek, gently turning his face towards his own as he leaned down, eyes moving to Ash’s lips briefly before looking him in the eye. He murmured quietly, “I would take good care of you… really good care, I promise.” He stroked his thumb back and forth over the drummer’s cheekbones, smiling softly. “I would be sweet and gentle… and I can guarantee you would come at least twice.”

Ashton whimpered quietly, his eyelids having fallen closed when Luke first started whispering. He opened his eyes just to find Luke’s piercing blues staring back at him before they flickered to his mouth and back. Ashton repeated the action, glancing at Luke’s mouth just in time to catch his tongue swipe over the ring there.

“Would you like that, Ash? Please, can I do this for you? Just, let me kiss you at least.” The older boys eyes had slipped closed again and he nodded slightly, cheek still pressed into Luke’s fingers. The younger boy grinned to himself before leaning forward, finally closing the distance between them. Their lips pressed together softly, Ashton’s smooth mouth moving against Luke’s slightly chapped lips.

And okay, they had kissed before. They all had. But they had never kissed with so much weight behind what they were doing before. If everything went the way it was supposed to, Luke was going to take Ashton’s virginity within the next hour or so, and everything would probably change between them.

Before the kiss could grow any deeper, Luke pulled back slightly despite Ashton’s small whine. “When does it usually start to feel weird?”

Ashton bit his lip and thought about it for a moment, trying to pinpoint when everything usually fell to shit for him. “Usually once we get down to our underwear… before the other person can really touch me, I realize I don’t even want them to.” The younger boy nodded, realizing the two of them are just in t-shirts and boxers and Ashton hasn’t freaked out yet and hoping that’s a good sign.

He moved then, slowly to give Ash time to stop him, but he pulled the bed covers down so that he could shift easier, getting up on his knees before throwing one over the older boy’s lap to straddle him. He cupped his jaw again when he’s settled, looking him in the eyes. “Is this still okay?” Ashton nodded, subtly leaning into the hand on his cheek because he found it comforting.

Luke leaned in again then, kissing Ashton with a bit more heat this time, his lips moving quicker but still gently. His other hand came up to grip the drummer’s hip, rubbing small circles along the bone there with his thumb. Ashton hummed appreciatively and wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, pulling him in so he can deepen the kiss. The younger boy nipped lightly at Ashton’s lip before soothing it with his tongue, slipping his into the drummer’s mouth to run along his gently, smiling at the small sound he made in response.

Knowing it could cause Ashton to change his mind but still eager to move things forward, Luke slipped his hand from Ashton’s hip to his side, sliding under his shirt to run along the smooth skin. Slowly, he slid his hand down Ashton’s bare stomach before pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, silently urging him to take it off.

The older boy took a deep breath, knowing this could bring back the strange feeling that had always stopped him in his tracks before, but he couldn’t feel it building yet and took that as a small miracle. He pulled back from the kiss, murmuring a quiet, “you too,” before slipping his singlet over his head and off to the ground. Luke copied his actions, tossing his shirt somewhere into the darkened room. The two sat there quietly, breathing a little heavier than normal, waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen. Slowly, the older boy reached his hands out to touch Luke’s chest, sliding down to his stomach and resting on his hips, concentrating on his movements.

Luke took this as a good sign and simply copied Ash’s motions in reverse, running up his stomach and chest before wrapping his hands around his neck. Using his grip to pull himself forward slightly, he pressed their now bare chests together. “Is _this_ still okay? Any weird feelings?”

Ashton shook his head quickly, a small smile playing on his lips, “No. No weird feeling. I… I can’t believe this…” He wasn’t feeling squirmy or embarrassed, and he certainly wasn’t feeling just plain wrong because of the person in his lap. For once, the warm weight of another person on him felt welcomed. Ashton felt safe. He didn’t know what was finally working— _it’s Luke, you idiot,_ he tried to tell himself, but he ignored those thoughts _—_ but whatever it was, he was happy about it.

The younger boy just grinned— _thank god_ , he thought—before leaning down to capture Ashton’s lips in a fierce kiss, before moving down his jaw line towards Ashton’s neck, knowing this was another test. Luke began leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along Ash’s neck, moving towards the hollow where his neck and shoulders met. Sliding his hands to rest on Ashton’s chest, he nipped at his neck along that point before sucking gently, starting to form a small mark.

Ash moaned quietly, something he hadn’t done in front of many other people, and tilted his head to the side so that Luke could suck harder. Nothing felt wrong to him yet and he was eager to keep testing his limits, optimistic that this would finally be it.

Luke continued leaving small marks on Ashton’s neck and along his collarbones, his hands moving from his chest down to his hips, one rubbing gently while the other toyed with the waistband of Ashton’s boxers. The movement shocked Ashton, a small gasp leaving his lips as his hips jerked forward ever so slightly. Luke grinned against his skin, asking gently, “Eager, are we?”

The older boy could only blush and nod, moving his arms to rest on Luke’s shoulders. “I don’t know why this is working, but it is and it’s amazing.” The younger boy grinned but he wanted to remind Ashton they had a long ways to go.

“It is, but you haven’t felt anything yet,” he reminded him, biting his lip before moving his hand to palm Ashton through his boxers where he was already half-hard. The older boy’s eyes shot open and he gasped loudly,

“Shit—”

Luke immediately withdrew his hand, angry that he had definitely just ruined everything. He was shocked when Ashton cautiously reached out to grab his wrist, putting his palm back where it had been and letting out a quiet “mm…” The younger boy smiled and rubbed him slowly, leaning in to kiss him again and swallow the soft sounds the older boy let out.

 Ashton moaned quietly into his mouth, pulling back slightly to breathe. “That feels… shit, better than it did with anyone else who made it this far.” Luke tried not to feel too proud at that but this was Ashton he was dealing with, and he would be lying if he said he never had a crush on the drummer when they first met. The drummer who Luke now had, underneath him, hips squirming up into his hand before Luke could even get his boxers off.

Slowly, Luke let his hand drop back to Ashton’s hip, gripping them both in his hands. He knew Ashton had gotten a few handjobs before, but he need to remind him why they were doing this in the first place. The singer pulled himself closer by Ashton’s hips, lining them up and grinding his hips down against the drummer’s slowly, letting him feel just how hard he was because of Ashton.

Still kissing, the two groaned into each other’s mouths and Ashton moved one of his hands into Luke’s hair, gripping it tightly as he rocked his hips up against Luke’s experimentally. When Luke moaned quietly against his mouth, Ashton took that as a plus and did it again more confidently.

Pulling back, Luke had to ask because he was too worried he would scare Ashton, traumatize him, or something else awful, “This is still good, yeah? Please tell me this is still alright.” The older boy groaned in frustration, saying a quick “shut up” before pulling Luke down into another kiss by the grip he had on his hair and grinding his hips up right as Luke rocked down. They both let out a loud moan, muffled only slightly by their mouths.

This is where another test had to happen, Luke thought. His hands on Ashton’s hips slipped down just slightly, enough to tug at his waistband just slightly, enough to get his point across. He pulled back to whisper between them,

“Can you lift your hips for me, babe?” Ashton took a deep breath before nodding, lifting his hips and allowing Luke to pull his boxers down and off his legs.

“You too, now, please?” Ashton asked quietly, reaching down to pull at Luke’s briefs, slipping them down slightly. Luke nods and slips off of his lap briefly to take off his last article of clothing and toss them off the bed.

He settled next to Ashton, confusing the older boy as to why he wasn’t straddling him again. Luke leaned over him to kiss him gently before speaking. “You’re gonna need to lie down now, love.” Ashton, feeling slightly squirmy but nothing like he had before and nothing near what had always made him call the whole night off, nodded slightly. He lied down on the bed and looked up at Luke, still sitting next to him. “How do you want me?” He asked softly.

Luke groaned quietly, never thinking he would hear those words from Ashton, and rested a hand on one of Ashton’s toned thighs, rubbing gently. He moved his hand down to Ash’s knee, pushing it up slightly to signal that he needed to spread his legs. The older boy flushed slightly, pulling his legs up and out slightly, spreading them, bent at the knee. Luke smiled softly and settled between Ashton’s legs while resting on his knees. He took a moment to look over Ashton’s body, tanned and toned as usual, but even better when he was flushed and hard as well.

“You look beautiful, Ash,” he smiled down at the older boy before leaning over him, balancing on his forearms on either side of Ashton’s head.

Ashton only blushed further, leaning up to kiss him again, licking into the younger boy’s mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck once again. He kept waiting for the weird feeling to come back at any time but it just hadn’t yet. The only thing he felt in his stomach now was anticipation and how hard he was, and how much he wanted something to be done about that.

His hips shifted restlessly, rocking up into the space between them every now and then. Luke smiled against the older boy’s lips and began trailing kisses down his neck and across his chest before moving even further south.

“You said you had one really bad blowjob before, right?” he asked, his mouth pressed against Ashton’s stomach, above his belly button. The older boy was arching his back slightly into Luke’s mouth, nodding quickly. “Do you want me to show you what a good one is like?” Luke asked, looking up at Ashton’s face for any sign of discomfort or unease.

Ashton swore, eager to get any attention on his cock that he could, nodding eagerly. “Fuck, please Luke…” he whimpered quietly, having imagined this a few times in the past.

The younger boy grinned and continued kissing down Ashton’s stomach, hands coming up to trail over his inner thighs while he sucked a dark bruise into his hip. Ash moaned quietly and pressed his hips up into Luke’s mouth and hands, unable to stop himself. Luke just smiled and looked up at him one last time to make sure Ashton still looked comfortable before taking him in his hand and pumping slowly. Encouraged by the swears tumbling from Ash’s mouth, Luke pressed down on his hip with his other hand, thumb pressed into the bruise he just left. He used this grip to hold Ashton’s hips down because he thought he might accidentally thrust his hips up. After a few more moments of pulling his cock slowly, Luke dropped his hand to Ashton’s base and squeezed slightly as he leaned down to take the head in his mouth. His tongue swirled around before pausing to lap at his slit while he sucked at his cock softly.

Above him, Ashton was going mad. One hand came up to grip the headboard while the other threaded through Luke’s hair, gripping the blond strands loosely.

“Fuck, Luke—so good, so much better—” Ashton’s words were cut off by a low moan when Luke began to inch down, taking him fully into his mouth. “Shit, that’s—fuck, don’t stop—” The older boy couldn’t stop babbling, letting out a consistent stream of swears, Luke’s name, and incoherent sentences. Luke hummed softly around him in response, bobbing his head quickly and sucking in earnest now, eager to see Ashton fall apart.

Ashton, on the other hand, wanted this to last as long as possible and was embarrassed at how quickly he felt like he was about to come. He knew he was oversensitive because this was his first time, but he didn’t want to come before they could even fuck—that just wouldn’t be fair, he thought.

Quickly, he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, but not the one he’d come to dread. The other one, one that was filled with heat and his gut tightening until it felt like it could collapse. Ashton knew he was almost there and started pulling at Luke’s hair to get him to let go. “Wait, Luke, I’m gonna—stop, don’t wanna come yet, Luke—” Ashton groaned when Luke pulled off of his cock, breathing heavily.

“Remember what I promised you earlier?” And _fuck_ if Luke’s gravelly, rough voice didn’t make Ash even harder. “You’re coming more than once tonight, babe, and I want this to be one of them.”

Ashton swallowed before nodding slightly, letting go of his grip on Luke’s hair. Luke only grinned and took his hand, putting it back on his head as he leaned down. “I like it when you pull my hair, Ash.” The older boy grinned and took hold of his hair again as Luke took him back in his mouth. He bobbed his head again quickly, sucking at his harshly and occasionally pulling back just to suck at the head, pumping at the rest with his hand. Ashton moaned loudly, pulling at Luke’s hair subconsciously and straining against his grip not to buck his hips up into Luke’s mouth. He could feel his stomach tightening again and knew he was close.

“Fuck Luke m’close,” he sighed, going quiet now that he was about to come. Luke grinned at pulled back to suck hard at just his head, squeezing the rest of his cock with his hand. When the younger boy tongued at the sensitive crown of Ashton’s cock and moved to lap up the precome gathered at his slit, Ash couldn’t take it anymore. His head fell back against the pillows, groaning as he came into Luke’s mouth and the singer swallowed it eagerly. He stroked him slowly through the aftershocks and licked at him gently until Ashton began whining, overstimulated.

Luke smiled and finally let go, crawling up Ashton’s body to kiss him sweetly on the forehead and pull him into his arms. “How was that?”

Ashton smiled and curled into Luke, nuzzling his head into the other’s neck. He was loose-limbed and giggly now that he had come once. “Perfect,” he said, giggling at the end, “Much better than anything else I’ve ever done. I don’t know if I can do it again, though.”

The singer smirked slightly and lifted Ashton’s face out of his neck to kiss him sweetly. “Trust me, you can, babe. I’ll make sure of that.” He pulled the other boy closer, pressing their lips together again and lingering this time. “Do you still feel okay?” he asked softly, pulling back to look Ashton in the eye.

The older boy smiled and nodded, “I feel amazing, honestly. Thank you for this.” Luke grinned and pulled him in for another kiss, deeper this time. The two pulled away after a minute and Luke chewed his lip, looking down as he trailed a hand over Ashton’s hip before cupping his cock in his hand again.

“Can I… Ash, can I fuck you?” Obviously that was the plan the entire time, but Luke wanted to keep checking, making sure Ashton was okay with all of this. “You can change your mi—” The older boy cut him off with a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in, trying to encourage Luke to get on top of him again.

Luke laughed quietly into Ash’s mouth at his eager reaction, reaching down to push his legs up again and settling between them. He leaned over the older boy and continued kissing him, hand reaching over to the bedside table. “I’ll take that as a yes. Is this where you keep stuff?”

Ashton froze, blinking up at the singer. “Um. I have, um, lube, yeah. I don’t think I have condoms. I wasn’t very optimistic.”

The younger boy dropped his head. “Fuck, okay, give me a sec.” He crawled off of Ashton and began searching the dark room for his pants, where he knew his wallet would be.

As Luke searched, Ashton got the lube out of the drawer and held it while he thought about what was about to happen. Luke was going to fuck him. He was going to lose his virginity, and give it to Luke. His best friend and sometimes crush. Okay.

As he thought about it more, he couldn’t help but get nervous, losing some of his eagerness from earlier. Having found a condom, Luke crawled back on the bed and tossed it beside them. “Okay, let’s—what’s wrong?” He could immediately tell something was wrong with the older boy, who was chewing his lip and fiddling with the bottle in his hands. Luke took the lube from him gently and sat it beside the condom, taking Ash’s now free hands into his own.

“Do you want to stop?”

Ashton quickly shook his head, squeezing Luke’s hands. “M’nervous though,” he mumbled. “I’ve always heard it hurt the first time.”

Luke let go of one of Ashton’s hands, running his now empty hand down his side to get him to relax, shaking his head slightly. “Maybe sometimes, but only if you’re not careful. I promised you that I would be careful, remember? That I would take good care of you?”

He nodded in response, squeezing Luke’s hand again. He used his grip on Luke’s hand to pull him closer until he could get an arm around his neck, pulling him into another slow kiss. Luke smiled against the other’s lips, running his hand down from Ashton’s side to rub his cock. While he had stayed hard, Luke figured Ashton had lost some of his enthusiasm and wasn’t surprised to find him only half-hard when he first took him in his hand. Quickly, he started pumping him, bringing him back to full hardness before he would even consider trying to open him up. When the older boy started thrusting his hips slightly to meet Luke’s hand, Luke sat back. His other hand started trailing down Ashton’s thighs, making them fall open further.

He shifted back slightly on the bed to get a better look at Ashton, finally moving his hand down, down and rubbing gently between his balls and his hole before running the tip of his finger over it gently. “Is this okay?”

Ashton whined quietly, pressing his hips back into Luke’s hand, nodding. “Done that myself… a few times…” he panted. Luke grinned and took the lube from the side of the bed, momentarily pulling his hands back to coat two of his fingers. He circled Ashton’s hole slowly, rubbing over it with the pads of his fingers while his other hand pulled at his cock slowly, willing him to relax. The older boy moaned quietly shifting his back to press against Luke’s fingers before thrusting forward into his fist; he couldn’t decide which he wanted more.

Slowly, Luke felt Ashton’s muscles relax against his fingers and cautiously began pushing one in until the first knuckle. When Ash groaned and pressed against it further, Luke grinned and continued thrusting it in until it was fully inside him. After a few moments, the younger boy pulled it out and then back in slowly, taking Ashton’s quiet whimpers as a sign to keep going. He thrust it quicker, letting Ash relax further as he continued rubbing his rim with his second finger.

“L-Luke, I can, another?” he asked quietly, panting as he looked down at the singer’s face, who was clearly concentrating on making this good for him. Luke nodded and pulled his first finger out, lining the two up and slowly pushing them back in. It burned slightly but Ash knew that would happen from the times he had done this to himself and that it would go away quickly.

Luke continued taking his time opening Ashton up, scissoring his two fingers until Ash begged for another. After adding more lube and fucking him with three fingers, Ashton couldn’t stop moaning, hips thrusting restlessly against the attention.

“Please—I’m ready—” Ashton begged with a cut off gasp as Luke curled his fingers up and thrust against his spot, grinning wickedly.

“Please what, babe? You want me to fuck you?” Luke had long since let go of Ashton’s cock, not wanting him to come before he could get inside. After blowing him earlier and fingering him now, Luke was painfully hard and desperate to get inside the drummer.

“Y-yes, fuck me, please—” Ashton groaned, looking up at Luke with pleading eyes. Luke nodded and finally, finally reached over to grab the condom, slipping his fingers out of Ash to rip it open and ignoring the small whine that left the older boy’s lips. He slipped the condom down his cock, spreading lube over him when he was done. It was probably more than necessary, but Luke wanted to make good on his promise to take care of Ashton.

Ashton would argue that Luke is doing a fabulous job taking care of him if he could form sentences right now, but that’s beside the point.

Luke shifted closer to Ash on his knees, holding one of hips while holding the base of his cock in his other hand to line himself up. He took a deep breath and slowly started pressing in, watching Ashton’s face closely for any reaction, positive or negative.

The drummer groaned softly, trying to get used to the stretch and slight burn he was feeling, more intense than any that occurred when he fingered himself. Suddenly, what has happening hit him fully and _he wasn’t a virgin anymore. It was finally over with._ He grinned and started giggling quietly, unable to stop himself.

“What’s so funny?” Luke managed to say, overcome with _ashtonashtonashton_ and just how amazing the older boy felt around him as he slowly continued thrusting inside.

“I-I’m just happy—I’m not a virgin.” The older boy smiled up at Luke, thankful.

At that moment, Luke fully seated himself inside, his hips pressed against Ashton’s thighs. Both boys let out a loud moan, Luke’s head falling back as he tried to keep himself from thrusting immediately and to let Ashton adjust first.

Ashton was breathing heavily, feeling the burn start to fade away so he nodded, “Please. You can, you can move.” Luke nodded and gripped Ashton’s hips in both hands, pulling out only about halfway before thrusting back in, moaning under his breath.

“Fuck, Ash, you feel amazing…” He trailed off, pulling out a bit further each time before thrusting in, glad that Ash was moaning and whining quietly under him and was clearly enjoying this. The younger boy knew he could make this better for him though, so he continued moving and shifting Ashton’s hips and thrusting experimentally until he felt him tense up slightly, crying out.

“Luke, shit! What--?” He moaned, hoping Luke would continue aiming at that spot. Clearly that was Luke’s plan so he held Ashton’s hip in one hand, thrusting quickly against the older boy’s spot and leaning down over him to kiss him roughly. The two panted into each other’s mouths in between sloppy kisses, Ashton gripping Luke’s hair again to hold him close.

Soon, he felt the same tightening in his stomach but he knew he couldn’t get there without touching himself again. His other hand moved down from Luke’s neck to his own cock, pulling at it in time with Luke’s thrusts, twisting his wrist as he came up, desperate to come.

Luke noticed the other boy’s actions and smirked, trailing his mouth down to Ashton’s ear, whispering, “You close, babe? C’mon, come for me… please?” He nibbled at Ashton’s earlobe a moment before moving down to kiss another bruise into his neck, sucking harshly. Ashton groaned loudly and tilted his head, asking for more. He continued fucking back against Luke’s thrusts and into his own fist, back and forth, and squeezed himself right as Luke thrusted hard into him. Ashton was thrown over the edge immediately, feeling like waves were crashing around him and hearing their roar in his ears. His body clenched around Luke’s cock repeatedly, pulling him over after only a few more quick thrusts and a shout of Ashton’s name.

The two boys just lay there for a minute, catching their breath and trying to gather their wits enough to move. Luke was the first to pull himself together, gently slipping out of Ashton and lying down next to him, kissing his sweaty forehead and running a hand through his curls. He tied the condom off and tossed it towards where he thought he remembered the trashcan being; they hadn’t been to this house in months though, so Ash couldn’t blame him in the morning if he was wrong.

He asked quietly, still breathing hard, “Do you want me to clean you up a bit?”

Ashton swallowed, still trying to catch his breath and nodded slightly, “Please?” Luke nodded and leaned over the bed, fumbling around until he found his shirt from earlier, using it to wipe up Ashton’s chest and stomach. Carefully, he cleaned up around the older boy’s hole, knowing he wouldn’t like the feeling of all of the lube there when he woke up. Ash whined softly at that, trying to close his legs but Luke held them open.

“Sorry love, almost done…” Luke murmured, kissing his forehead again before leaving light kisses over his whole face: his nose, his chin, his cheeks, and finally a soft kiss to his lips, still parted. When he was done cleaning, he tossed the shirt over the bed and pulled Ashton close, feeling how loose-limbed he was—even more than after his first orgasm of the night. “Let’s get some sleep,” he whispered, only getting a light nod as a response, which he felt against his neck as Ashton nuzzled in.

Luke pulled the sheets over them and rubbed Ashton’s back soothingly until he thought the boy was asleep. Just as Luke was about to doze off himself, he heard a quiet “thank you” from Ashton, followed by light snores. Luke smiled fondly, squeezing him just a bit tighter, holding him just a bit closer, and drifted to sleep.

\--

Ashton woke up hot, kind of sticky, and more than a bit starving. He tried to untangle himself from Luke only to realize he was a little bit sore from the previous night and pouted. Looking up at the sleeping boy next to him, Ash started shaking his shoulder slightly. “Lukey…” he murmured, shaking him a bit harder until the boy stirred.

When Luke realized where he was and who was cuddling, he smiled and pulled Ashton closer. “Morning… did you need something?”

The older boy pulled back to pout at him, using his classic puppy dog face to his advantage. “My bum hurts, and I want toast.”

That shocked a laugh out of Luke, who kissed him softly before rolling over, stretching and sitting up on the side of the bed. He looked over his shoulder at the still pouting drummer and smiled. “I guess I’ll be back in a minute then.” Luke pulled on someone’s pair of underwear and went to retrieve painkillers and some toast.

True to his word, Luke came back a few minutes later, setting everything down on the bedside table before sitting up in the bed and pulling Ashton up to do the same. He gave him some juice and a few aspirin before the two split the toast Luke had brought up (vegemite for Ash and just plain with jam for Luke), cuddled together as they ate.

\--

That night, Calum suggested going out but Ashton politely declined, quickly followed by Luke, who didn’t want Ashton to spend the night alone. Michael rolled his eyes and said that he’d go out with Calum just so the boy would stop pouting.

The two left, leaving Ash and Luke alone on the couch, watching some stupid movie while they cuddled together. Ashton bit his lip and looked up at Luke from where his head was pillowed on Luke’s lap. “Hey Luke?”

The hand in his curls paused for a moment as Luke looked down at him, away from the movie.  “Hm?” Luke hummed, looking back at the TV after he acknowledged Ashton’s question.

The older boy grinned up at him, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Do you wanna take care of my second time, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this far!!! I'd be really appreciative if you left some kind of kudos or comments but I know I'm bad about doing that sometimes, so I understand if you don't.
> 
> Also, the keek mentioned where Ashton jerks off is all complete speculation, although he does move his hand around in his shorts and is very eager to get Calum to leave him alone in his bunk, so quite a few people have assumed he is wanking. That's for you to decide though~


End file.
